


Unbutton

by Violetscented



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Sex Dream, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetscented/pseuds/Violetscented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from Swanqueengoddess on Tumblr. Three chapter University AU where Emma is a serious student with an impossible crush on Professor Regina Mills (and her straining button of everlasting promise.) But maybe it isn’t as impossible as Emma thinks? Maybe there is hope? Purely SwanQueen and very adult contents. (COMPLETE.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR PROMPT  
> swanqueengoddess said:  
> Can you Pleeease! Do a dirty teacher student swanqueen fic?! You'd make my entire day, month, year, ect. I love your writing and I always check to see when you update! Thanks so much for the great fics
> 
> Hiya!  
> Sure, I’ll have a go. I don’t really do AU but as someone who has always had horrendously huge teacher/lecturer/professor crushes I thought I might be able to swing this one. I am basing the very few references to university life here on my own experiences back in Sweden so I apologize if it doesn’t ring true with how things work in American universities. (I did give Emma a job because I know you have to pay for university in the states.) It also ended up being a lot about the famous Straining Button Of Everlasting Promise. I hope this was what you wanted.

Emma yawned and took a sip from her now cold takeaway cup of coffee. The auditorium was cold enough to match her coffee and Emma pulled her cardigan closer around herself and stifled another yawn. It had been a long lecture and they were nearing the end of it. Finally!

The problem wasn’t that the subject was boring, Emma had chosen to study history and specialise in Women’s history and so she was actually really fascinated by todays’ lecture on female leaders through medieval times.

The problem wasn’t the lecturer either. In fact Professor Regina Mills could make any day go from gloomy Monday to your birthday just by walking into the room. At least that was how Emma Swan felt. However, the brown-eyed and actually quite imposing woman standing in front of all these university students was a problem for Emma in her own way. She kept her awake.

Emma had enough on her plate with working shifts down at the bar to pay the bills and trying to keep her studies afloat. The last thing she needed was to be kept awake all night by painful desires for her professor. It just wasn’t fair.

Neither was that button. That button wasn’t fair. That damn straining button on Professor Mills shirt which was always promising to pop open any second to reveal more of the brunette’s olive skin. Emma just couldn’t stop looking at it.

She was listening to what the professor was saying as well of course. The sensuous brunette was describing different historical techniques of ruling a kingdom and was making several interesting points. The problem was that she was making them in that smoky, rich voice that always reminded Emma of melted chocolate. Emma felt her nipples hardening as she listened to it and shook her head at herself.

It was just the stress of her busy schedule. She was usually very good at keeping love and sex off her mind. She was a serious girl who worked hard to reach her goals. Sure, she had a few affairs with both guys and women her own age but they were short-lived and ended as soon as they got too serious.

But this. Man, Emma had never felt this obsessed with someone. Maybe it was just the stress that made her brain focus on something more fun. Maybe it was rebelling against the strict schedule of work, exercise, sleep and studies that Emma had it on. All Emma knew was that she was thinking about Regina Mills when she went jogging, she was thinking about Regina Mills when she was studying or working and she was certainly thinking of god-damn-Regina Mills when she was trying to sleep.   

Last night she had spent hours trying to keep the 15 years older woman off her mind but failing miserably. She had ended up wondering what Regina’s home looked like and if the brunette was seeing someone. After all, there was no wedding ring and no mentions of any partners.

The brunette had mentioned a son when she excused herself for being five minutes late for a lecture last week but it had been obvious that she had to deal with the boy, hence Emma’s assumption that there was no other parent in the picture. Or was that just wishful thinking?

Oh what did it matter? Even if Professor Mills was single she still wouldn’t want a twenty something old blonde in glasses. Especially not one as screwed up and nerdy as Emma. When Regina had been her age she had probably been the life of the party and had boyfriends up to her ears. She would never say no to a party to stay home and lift weights and fantasize about a professor like Emma had done last Friday night.   

The lecture was over and everyone began to file out. As Emma was about to leave she felt a hand on her arm.

“Excuse me. Emma, is it? Emma Swan?”

Emma turned and her heart froze mid-beat as she realised that Professor Mills was standing right next to her with a warm hand firmly on Emma’s lower arm. Suddenly she could smell the scent of Regina’s perfume. It smelled like black cherries and some kind of spices. Emma’s mouth was so dry now that she had to fight to mumble “yeah.”

Regina smiled at her and suddenly the room looked a hell of a lot brighter. “I’m sorry to stop you like this. I’m sure you should be hurrying off and so I won’t take up much of your time. It’s just that I think I have noticed you growing paler and more fatigued throughout the spring. Please tell me if I should mind my own business here, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Emma didn’t know what to say. The Professor had noticed that she was getting more tired? Regina-friggin-Mills had noticed her at all?!

She cleared her throat and once again mumbled “um, yeah. I think I’m just not sleeping as much as I should. Probably spending too much time working I guess.”

Regina still smiled at her but now the smile looked more like a mischievous smirk as the older woman said in low tones “and working out by the feel of your arm and the look of you lately. I’m very glad that you keep in such excellent physical shape but don’t forget that your body needs sleep too, dear.”

Now Emma felt like her head was about to explode. Regina had noticed that she had been working out? What was this? And why was her hand still on Emma’s arm? And oh my god, did she just call her dear? That was like a term of endearment, wasn’t it? No, of course not. The Professor was just being polite and maternal. But then that smirk… it didn’t look maternal at all.

Then Emma made the mistake of looking down at that damn button. Why the hell couldn’t the brunette buy shirts that didn’t do that? Emma knew that shirts existed which had a button on the inside of the chest area to stop that button-gapping and anyway, Regina’s breasts weren’t that big that they shouldn’t be able to fit nicely in a shirt that was the correct size and cut.

Not that Emma spent that much time thinking about the size of Regina Mills’ breasts of course. No, actually that was a damned lie. She spent most of her life thinking about all parts of Regina’s body these days. And now she was staring at Regina’s chest. The older woman traced Emma’s gaze down to her chest and gave a dry chuckle.

Emma felt like she was about to die, Regina had caught her staring at her chest! She was objectifying the inspiring woman like some horrible teenage boy and now Regina had noticed it!

But all Regina said was “yes, not attractive is it. That damned button straining like that looks horrid, I have to try and buy shirts that don’t do that. It looks obscene and considering the fortune I spend on clothes I expect them to flatter me more and not make me look… cheap.”

“Oh god you don’t look cheap at all! You look amazing! I mean, um, you look great. Elegant and classy and… well, um… not in any way cheap” Emma spluttered out and felt her face flush bright red.

Regina smiled her full smile again and it drew Emma’s attention to the small scar on her upper lip. The young blonde felt her clit twitch and knew that she was getting wet. God, she had to get out of there before this got worse!

“Um, I should probably go, Professor” Emma stuttered.

Regina nodded slowly and released Emma’s arm. “Alright. Just promise me that you’ll look after yourself and get some sleep. I’ll be keeping an eye on you. I can’t have you yawning like that in my class, you nearly made me yawn too!”

Emma tried to echo Regina’s carefree laugh and mumbled that she’d try before quickly scurrying out into the corridor.  


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma came home that day she still hadn’t been able to process things. Regina Mills had talked to her. Touched her! Even worried about her. Although it was clearly just professional curtesy and maternal instinct at play. Regina must have seen that she looked like crap and worried that she might drop dead in her lecture hall. Emma inspected herself in the mirror. She took her glasses off and looked at her high cheekbones and her green eyes. She pinched her cheek, maybe she was a bit pale?

That night Emma couldn’t sleep again. She was tossing and turning and her brain kept showing her images of Regina Mills smiling or making an acerbic joke about droit du seigneur. She kept remembering little things she had spotted all those hours of watching Regina lecturing. Like the way the older woman gesticulated with her hands sometimes. Or that seam at the back of her old-fashioned stockings. Or those impossibly warm, brown eyes. Or the shape of the Professor’s perfectly shaped ass. Or that damn straining button.

Finally Emma fell asleep. She had a few hours of deep, undisturbed sleep but then she began to dream. Or perhaps she had dreamt before then, but this would be the dream she would remember when she woke. This was the dream which would return to her when she touched herself for years to come.  

She dreamt she was in the lecture hall and watching Professor Mills talking about something which Emma couldn’t quite comprehend. In the dream she was focusing on the fact that she didn’t understand what Regina was saying until she noticed something else weird. There was no one else in the big oval room. Rows after rows of chairs with small tables and no one in them. Still, Regina was talking and showing images on the big screen behind her.

Emma felt uncomfortable and confused. But then Regina turned away from the illustration she had been showing and talking about. She looked straight at Emma and said in her low, melodic voice “are you ok, Emma?” Then she smiled. That big, heartfelt and almost painfully beautiful smile. Suddenly all the confusion and discomfort was gone. Suddenly everything felt perfect.

Emma heard herself say “yeah, I’m fine. Now, I’m absolutely fine.” Regina smiled again and started to walk up into the top of the auditorium where Emma was sitting. Emma watched her approach with her heart beating so hard that she assumed that Regina must be able to hear it.

When Regina was right by her the brunette bent down to make eye contact. Their faces were mere inches away from each other now and suddenly Emma could smell Regina’s perfume like she had yesterday. Emma couldn’t stop herself from studying Regina. She saw every detail of her face, from the very faint lines by her eyes to the sexy scar above the upper lip.

Then her gaze travelled down over the slender neck and down to the chest. Even in Emma’s dream the button between Regina’s breasts were straining and it mesmerized Emma. This shirt was white and this up close Emma could almost see through it to the olive skin underneath and… was that some kind of lacy bra? No. It seemed to cover more of Regina’s torso. Maybe it was some kind of chemise?

In the dream, just like yesterday, Regina caught Emma staring but now the reaction was different. Instead of making Emma more comfortable by pretending it was all about fashion and inappropriate cut of shirts, she looked up at Emma with a confident and insanely sexy smirk. It was a smirk that said _I know what you are looking at and I know how much you like it._

Emma felt her heart freeze for a second and desperately tried to think of something to say or do. But she didn’t have to. Her dream had Professor Mills deal with this for her. That low, sexy voice of hers sounded even more evocative now as she whispered “would you like to unbutton it, Emma?”

Dream or no dream, Emma felt herself growing insanely wet and quite unable to speak. So she just nodded while wondering if this was a trap. Was she about to be reported for sexual harassment or something? 

But Regina slowly reached out and took Emma’s hands and placed them on her chest as she whispered “go ahead. Do it.”

Emma was softly panting now and her hands were shaking slightly. She tried to take a deep breath and then began to work on that straining button. It popped open and Regina’s breasts seemed to relax now that it was no longer gently pushing them together. Emma undid another button while looking at Regina for reassurance. Regina just nodded with that same confident and sexy smirk.

The second button went and then the third. Now it was becoming clear that what Regina was wearing under her white shirt wasn’t a chemise. It was some kind of lace teddy. It was white and all along the top of the cleavage and as far down as Emma had unbuttoned the shirt… the teddy had…. Buttons.

So underneath the regular buttons of Regina’s shirt that Emma was undoing, she was seeing more and more tiny buttons keeping the teddy locked over Regina’s tempting chest and stomach. Now all the shirt buttons were undone and Regina unceremoniously took the shirt off and dropped it on the floor. To do so she stood back up and Emma felt a sting of sadness at the lack of proximity to the incredible brunette.

But she was soon distracted as Regina was now unzipping the side-zip on her grey skirt and then shimmied out of it. As it feel to the floor Emma looked from it and up Regina’s beautiful legs, her nice hips and… then she noticed. Those little buttons of the teddy. They went all way down over the crotch. Emma realised that anyone wanting access to Regina’s sex would have to unbutton their way from Regina’s chest to her ass.   

She swallowed hard and stared at the buttons. Once again Regina caught her looking and snickered as she purred “would you like to undo those buttons too?”

Emma‘s voice went very high as she whimpered “god yes please”.

“Alright. But not up here. Let’s go down to the desk. Leave your things up here” Regina replied casually. But she herself was clearly not leaving anything there because as Emma watched the older woman bent over to pick up her shirt and her skirt from the floor. Emma groaned as she now got a perfect view of Regina’s ass. Which was probably why the dream-version of Regina had done it.

Regina walked down the auditorium, her high heels clicking on the floor, her clothes in her hand and her ass swinging slightly with every step. Even in her dream Emma felt like an ugly duckling compared to the beauty walking in front of her.

But clearly Regina didn’t think so as the first words out of her mouth when they were by the desk were “now, let us see just how hard you have been working that young body. Is the rest of you as toned as those sexy arms?”  

Before Emma could think of an answer Regina stepped forwards and leisurely began to undress her. First taking her cardigan off, then her t-shirt and then finally starting to unbutton Emma’s jeans. As Regina’s hands slipped the zip down over Emma’s crotch the blonde gave an involuntary moan.

Because of that, Regina rewarded her with another smirk and it took Emma’s breath away. Now Regina tugged Emma’s jeans down but as the jeans were very tight they didn’t just drop off. Regina frowned slightly, Emma had noticed that the older woman had very little patience with things not going her way, and then crouched down to pull Emma’s jeans all the way down.

Then Regina looked up at Emma and completely imploded the blonde’s brain with the intense look of desire in her stunning chocolate-brown eyes. Regina purred “I suppose I might as well deal with the shoes and socks while I’m down here.”

True to her word Regina began to unlace Emma’s red Converse and took them and her socks off. Then the jeans were off completely and thrown aside with Emma’s other clothes. As Regina stood up slowly, she had just been crouching down in heels so she clearly needed to do it slowly as not to wobble, she looked at Emma’s underwear.

It was funny, considering that it was a dream Emma had hoped that her brain would have adorned her with nicer underwear to show off to Regina. But no, her subconscious just let her wear the same old, blue and white striped bra and briefs that she had been wearing that day.

Luckily they didn’t feature long in the dream as Regina soon made short work of them and tossed them on top of the jeans.

Emma had low self-esteem and that meant that she wasn’t a big fan of how she looked. Sure, she got offers from guys, and even some girls, often enough and they all said she was “really pretty” or “hot” but she never really believed them. She saw herself as average at best.      

So she could only assume that her sleeping brain was either really going for wishful thinking or that it was trying to give her a confidence boost as it had the stunning Professor Regina Mills looking at her like she was the most delicious dessert the brunette had ever seen.

Soon she felt Regina’s hands caressing her waist and her hips and after that Emma just closed her eyes and blissfully enjoyed the soft touch of the perfectly manicured hands roaming her naked body. Then she felt Regina’s hand between her thighs. Emma’s green eyes shot open at the probing touch at her wetness and she was once again face to face with Regina Mills’ sexy smirk.

Regina purred “now how about these buttons? Will you lend me a hand with them, Miss Swan?”

Emma almost threw herself at the buttons in her eagerness and Regina gave a low chuckle and an appreciating smile. As the buttons were small they were tricky to undo but Emma wasn’t complaining. It just meant that her hands kept brushing against Regina’s soft, warm skin and if she was honest – she was just enjoying all the little things, as she had a feeling that this would end any second now.

Soon Regina would surely come to her senses and remember that Emma was a student, 15 years younger than herself and nowhere near Regina’s league of beauty and intelligence. But so far that moment hadn’t come.

Regina tossed her thick, luscious hair to the side with an impatient gesture and sneered “I never should have bought something with so many buttons. I wish I had magical powers so I could just vanish the whole thing off me in one simple move.”

Emma nervously shook her head and mumbled “No. I mean that would be a shame. Undressing you is such a pleasure and such an honour. I would hate to miss it.”

Regina reached her hand out and caressed Emma’s blonde tresses, running the golden strands between her fingers as she quietly mused “you really are lovely, aren’t you?”

Emma had unbuttoned the lace teddy all the way to Regina’s belly button now and she was beginning to get even more nervous. Soon she would be down by Regina’s sex and she couldn’t imagine getting to touch that or even just seeing that without passing out. How would she be able to keep cool?

With slightly trembling hands Emma undid more of the tiny buttons and then she stopped, because under her fingers and the lacy fabric that was falling to the sides, trimmed dark curls were being unearthed.

Regina grabbed her hands to steady them and whispered “go on. You want me? Then _undress_ me.”

Emma steeled herself for what she was about to see and kneeled down to undo the buttons covering Regina’s crotch. Emma couldn’t help but whimper when she felt that the fabric under Regina’s slit was damp.

Regina moaned as Emma’s fingers fiddled with the buttons over her clit and her labias and then again as the cool air of the room got in under the now opened fabric and onto her bared pink flesh. Emma parted the fabric to see more of Regina’s pussy. It smelled slightly like cardamom to Emma and made her feel almost as hungry as she was aroused.

She couldn’t resist. She had to allow her tongue a long swipe of the wet treasure. Regina’s honey soon trickled into her mouth and Emma moaned happily as she lapped at the warm pussy again. Soon she was licking at every bit of the pink rose that she could reach, pulling the sides of the unbuttoned teddy as far away from the vulva as she could to give herself access.

Regina was moaning loudly now and had gently gripped Emma’s hair to steady herself. Emma kept licking and as soon as she felt Regina’s hard clit in her mouth she focused on that. Making little circles on it to then change tactic and gently flick over it. Anything to make Regina moan out more of those lovely noises.

Time seemingly stood still in the dream and Emma just enjoyed the taste and the texture of her Professor. But soon Regina’s noises began to change and Emma took that to mean that Regina was getting close. The grip in her hair hardened and Emma intensified her licking of the clit. As Regina came she screamed so loud that Emma assumed that anyone within a blocks distance must have heard it.

The brunette faltered a little as the waves of the orgasm rushed through her and Emma grabbed her thighs and pushed her towards herself to give Regina something to lean on. When Regina had finished she fell to her knees in front of Emma.

Still panting, she grabbed Emma’s face with both hands and brought her close for a kiss. Emma knew that Regina must taste herself in the kiss and that her face must be wet, but Regina didn’t seem to care. The kiss kept deepening and intensifying until they were both moaning at the pleasure of their tongues and lips moving together in perfect harmony.  

When she had regained her breath Regina stood up, took off the unbuttoned teddy while playfully hissing “lay down on the desk”. She backed away to give Emma the room to do as she was told.

Emma went over to the desk and laid down on her back. She wondered about the door? Was it locked? Would someone come in? But then if they were going to they surely would have come in after Regina’s scream of climax?

Regina slowly walked over to the desk. She was now only wearing a pair of white knee high stockings which contrasted gorgeously against her skin. With her smirk back in place she looked like a goddess to Emma. Considering how Regina’s eyes were approvingly surveying Emma’s exposed body she was clearly finding the blonde extremely attractive as well, Emma had to thank her subconscious for that.  

Regina climbed on top of Emma on the desk and dove tailed their legs so that one of her thighs slid between Emma’s. She brushed the stocking-clad thigh up against Emma’s over-heated pussy and the blonde gave a long whimper. God, how she needed this.

Regina replaced the leg between Emma’s thighs with her hand. She let a single finger explore Emma’s wet folds and the blonde groaned into the touch. Soon she had covered every pink inch of her student and now teasingly rested her fingertip right at Emma’s entrance.

Regina moved her head down Emma’s chest and took a bubblegum-pink nipple in her mouth. She began to suck it softly and occasionally flicked her nimble tongue over the erect nub. Emma moaned uncontrollably now, if someone was going to come in and find them… fuck it! This would be worth being thrown out of university.

Regina looked up at Emma as she let the tip of her tongue play with Emma’s hard nipple. Emma’s green eyes were glazed over with desire and she couldn’t stop herself from whimpering “please, Professor. Just fuck me.”

As soon as Emma had said those words, Regina rammed her finger all the way into Emma’s waiting opening and Emma gave a moaning yelp in response. The slender finger waited patiently in there as Regina took her time with Emma’s nipple, but soon Regina began to saw the long finger in and out of Emma rhythmically. After a while Regina added a second finger and now began to curl them to rub at the pussy wall separating Emma’s hole and her clit.

It felt incredible and it was bringing Emma dangerously close to orgasm. She was really worried that she wouldn’t last more than a minute before coming on Regina’s shapely fingers. Regina however seemed to have planned for Emma to do just that as she now gently rubbed Emma’s swollen clit with her thumb. Now it was impossible to not climax.

Emma grabbed hold of the soft body on top of hers and began to buck her hips in time to Regina’s fucking and rubbing. Soon she was coming so hard that she saw white. She screamed “REGINA” but added a dozen extra A’s to the end of the name. Then she slumped down on the desk, still with a firm grip on Regina’s waist.

Regina gave a low but melodic laugh in that irresistibly rich voice of hers and said “my, aren’t you a little firecracker. I know you would be delicious from the second I saw you in class.”

Emma tried to get her breath back and noticed that her heavy panting had fogged up her glasses. Funny, she hadn’t even been aware that she was wearing them. The dream quickly focused off of the glasses and back to Regina who was saying something. But what?

Emma panted “huh? What?”

She was faced with another smirk and a purring voice saying “I said that I hoped you didn’t think you were done yet?”

Emma looked at her in shock. There would be more?

Regina caressed her hair and gave her a quick kiss before adding “considering how much time you spend looking at my cleavage I expect you to give my breasts some attention. Most of all I expect you to ride them.”

“Ride them?” Emma spluttered. She’d never done that but she seemed to recall having read about it in a lesbian fanfic when she was a teenager.

Regina raised her eyebrows and gave a wolfish grin before slowly repeating “yes, _ride them_. Or well, at least one of them. I will let you pick which one.”

With that she swiftly got off Emma and the desk and gestured for the blonde to do the same. Emma obeyed and Regina took her place on the desk instead. When she was comfortable she made a _come here_ gesture with her finger and Emma gingerly approached. She felt so damn nervous again.

Regina purred “want to kiss them?”

Emma didn’t answer, she just pounced on the firm breasts with their dusky pink nipples. Soon she was peppering the beautiful mounds with kisses and licks and she even dared to steal the occasional little bite of one of the nipples.

Regina moaned her pleasure and caressed Emma’s hair throughout the treatment. Emma took another little bite but this time it was clearly too hard as Regina gave a small yelp. Emma immediately backed away, frightened that she had hurt the brunette or at least annoyed her.

Regina tut-tutted at her but then smiled and softly asked “ready for your ride?”

Emma groaned “hell yes” and climbed up on the desk and straddled Regina’s waist. The brunette gave a low, pleased growl as Emma’s wet core softly landed on her stomach. She mumbled “good, now pick a breast and move up to straddle it. I’ll help guide you.”

Emma’s over-heated brain reflected on that this was a completely different kind of lesson than she usually had from the gorgeous Professor. She carefully moved up Regina’s torso and positioned herself so she wasn’t trapping Regina’s arms or leaning her knees or hands on Regina’s soft dark hair.

She chose the left breast partly because it would be closer to Regina’s heart but also because that nipple seemed to protrude the tiniest bit more than the other. As she straddled the firm breast Regina moaned as the warm wetness descended on her sensitive skin. When Emma’s shaved pussy was in place Regina grabbed her hips and began to move them, Emma took the directions and started to make circular movements in the rhythm Regina prescribed. 

Soon Emma was moving on her own, chasing Regina’s taut nipple with her hard clit. Both women moaning every time she hit a bull’s-eye and the two nubs collided. The friction between the breast and Emma’s copious wetness was making little soft noises which were unbearably erotic.

This was so very pleasurable and every time Emma’s clit was stimulated she felt that her orgasm was close, but with the wet chase around the breast it was just taking too long.

After a while Regina seemed to come to the same conclusion as she hissed “enough” and slid her fingers in between her nipple and Emma’s pulsating core. She found Emma’s clit and with some experienced rubs she soon had Emma coming so hard she saw stars.

That was when Emma woke up. She realised three things. One, she was in her bedroom. Two, she was alone. Three, she was masturbating furiously and just on the edge of coming. She closed her eyes and remembered the dream and rubbed at her swollen clit until she actually came. The orgasm was so powerful that it ran through her like pleasant electricity and it made her heart race so much that Emma worried about her health for a minute.

But soon her heartbeat calmed and so did she. She shook her head at the very vivid and absolutely amazing dream and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was sleeping again and this time there were no dreams. Just the deep, well deserved sleep that Emma had been chasing for weeks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke up rested when her alarm went off. She had another lecture with Professor Mills today. Emma felt her face heat up at the thought of seeing the impressive woman after that dream but she had to admit that any day that started with listening to and watching Regina Mills was a good one.

Besides, she felt really good today. Like she finally got some real sleep. She even looked a bit perkier when she was looking at herself in the mirror. As she was applying her mascara she couldn’t help but notice that her eyes looked brighter and that she kept smiling like a loon.

An hour later Emma was in the lecture hall and listening to Regina talking about how people in power, and especially women, were perceived in different cultures. It was interesting as always and Emma took lots of notes and almost forgot about her mug of takeaway coffee.

At the end of the lecture Emma was walking out while making small talk to the girl who had sat next to her. Suddenly she heard her name being called.

“Emma. May I talk to for a second?” Regina asked with a polite smile as she arranged her lecture notes on the desk.

Emma waved goodbye to the girl she had been chatting to and walked back to where Regina was standing. She felt nervous and guilty and tried hard to keep the images from last night’s dream from popping into her mind. So obviously they popped in with greater force. Regina in that teddy, Regina moaning with pleasure. Emma balled her hands into fists and pushed her nails into her palms to stop her brain from doing this to her.

Regina smiled at her again and this time the smile seemed more genuine than just polite. She put her pile of papers down on the desk and spoke. “I’m sorry to keep you, Emma. I just wanted to say how much better you look today. You look… so much happier and lively. It’s very nice to see. Did you manage to get a good night’s sleep after our chat yesterday?”

Emma felt like her face must be flushing bright red. God, she was supposed to be a grown up but here she was acting like she was fifteen. There was this persistent and manic voice in her head which wanted to scream “yes! Yes, I slept. And yeah, I feel so much better and it’s all because of you. You are the most beautiful thing ever to exist and the wittiest and the smartest and I just…. Want to spend every day making you happy.”

But of course she didn’t say that. She just nodded and mumbled “yeah, I got some solid sleep and I had a nice dream so… um... yeah. I feel better now.”

Of course Emma expected Regina Mills to just smile politely and say that she was glad and then dismiss Emma to get on with her day. But instead Regina walked a few steps closer to Emma, put her hand on Emma’s shoulder and said “I’m so happy to hear that. And it must have been one hell of a dream to get the colour back in your face, Miss Swan. I’d try to have those dreams every night if I was you.”

Then it happened. Then Professor Regina Mills smiled that confident and sexy smirk from Emma’s dream and gave the most subtle little wink that Emma had ever seen before slowly letting go of her shoulder.

 

The End 


End file.
